A Modern Day Odyssey
by GreenPearl Atlantic Aries
Summary: When Mia's mother is struck and killed by a hit and run driver, she vows to avenge her, no matter what the cost. In the end, will she have enough guts to finish the job? *All characters are mine, this is a fan fic because it follows the basic idea of the Odyssey where the main character has to go on a journey to finish long lost business, rated T for blood and killing.


Jessica Ricard

5/7/13

Block 1

A Modern Day Odyssey

Mia lied on the ground on her hands and knees. Tears streamed down her face as the shock from the moment faded away. The disfigured, bloodied body of Mia's mother lied in a pool of stagnant water, the life quickly leaving her. The night swallowed the two women in silence and darkness as the lone car sped away down the deserted road. Once the car had passed over the crest of the hill, Mia sprinted to her mother. She collapsed onto the cold, unforgiving cement and began to sob.

"Mom, Mom please, you need to stay awake. Whatever you do, don't go to sleep."

"You don't need to worry about me, Mia."

Mia's mother flashed her a reassuring smile and gently squeezed her hand.

"Where I am going, there is no pain and no tears."

Sobs turned to sharp squeals as Mia's mother comforted her. Second by second strength diminished from the two.

"Don't worry, Mia, God works things out in strange ways sometimes, and it's not my place to fight Him. Just know that I will have my eyes on you."

With that, Mia was left alone on the empty street. She was prepared for the tears, but none came, only anger erupted from her. Mia looked down at her mother's struck right side. On her white shirt, there was a jumble of numbers printed in dirt: F69P4D, Florida. "Mom, I promise that I will avenge your death. Whoever did this is going to pay with their life."

The bus pulled up to a stop in Wells, Maine. Mia filed off of the bus with several other passengers. The bus had dropped her off near the edge of town. She heard the alluring sound of the ocean and felt compelled to go lie in the soft sand, even if it was only for a few minutes. The weight of Mia's backpack was beginning to become unbearable; heavy gallons of water, cans of soup, and dry cereal were heavier than they appeared. As she approached the golden sand, Mia noticed something by the surf, she couldn't make out what the figure was, but it looked like a person. As the indigo water grew closer and closer, the figure became crystal clear, it was definitely a person. His features were becoming more prominent; he was fairly tall, almost six feet. He had short black hair and pale skin. There was something in his hand. It was a knife. Mia sprinted towards the man as fast as her held down body could carry her, fearing that there was someone else with him. Mia caught the man off guard and tackled him to the ground, confiscating the knife before he could use it on her. The whole confrontation was a blur. Mia opened her eyes to see a woman sitting by her feet. "Who are you?" Mia asked in a raspy voice. A sharp pain rushed up her arm and into her back. There was a large gash in her left arm, and worse, there was the body of the man lying motionless in the water, slowly being pulled out to sea. Blood filled the water. The man's blood drained face had become white as paper. "My name is Lucy and you saved my life. This strange man tried to kill me, but you tackled him to the ground, fought him, and managed to take him out before he got you. Well, got you mortally. Why did you save me?" Mia thought for a moment, and then answered,

"Well, my mother used to tell me to never leave a person in need. She was killed recently by a hit and run driver and I am heading to Florida to avenge her."

"Please, let me come help you avenge your mother. You saved my life; the least I owe you is mine."

Mia and Lucy walked through the seemingly endless forests of Pennsylvania. The sun was just below the tree line when they saw it, an angry bear charging them. It was sad, when they looked into the eyes of the beast, they saw fear and desperation. They braced themselves for the creature's iron teeth and claws, but they never came. The two slowly opened their eyes to find the creature motionless on the ground. There was an arrow dug deep into the back of the bear's neck, the smooth feather tail splattered with blood. Both of the girls slowly crept over to the carcass, noticing that there was something tied to the shaft of the arrow. Mia untied it and held it up to the setting sun in an attempt to tell what it was. When the golden chain was held up to the light, it glistened and sparkled. The pendant on the chain fell to the ground. When Mia bent over to retrieve the heart-shaped locket from the grass, she noticed something on its back, the initial MS. This was her mother's locket.

The taxi screeched to a halt in a crowded Virginia city. Mia and Lucy's supplies had run low after they made it out of Pennsylvania. The convenient store on the main road was fairly empty, with the exception of the clerk and a lone man. The two girls split apart to collect different supplies for their journey. Mia walked around the shelf of magazines by the front window, heading to the back of the store to collect the food when she was struck on the back of the head with something heavy. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

Mia's eyes fluttered open, letting in the little of the abandoned room. She tried to get out of the chair she was sitting in, but she was tied up. Her wrists were bound to the chair's back with thick bungee cords and her feet were chained to a neighboring cabinet with a pair of handcuffs. Her wrists and ankles became bruised and bloodied from struggling. She was just about to give up when she heard the faint sound of a bell and a series of beeps. Light flowed into the room, temporarily blinding her. When her eyes finally adjusted to the ample light, a figure came into her view, it was a man about five foot eight with shaggy blonde hair and angry amber eyes. He slowly walked up to Mia wielding a pair of large wool shears. "What are you going to do to me?!"Mia demanded of the man. He didn't respond to or even notice Mia. With the shears, the man cut Mia free of the bungee cord an unlocked her chains. Mia went to take off out of the room when she heard the click of a pistol being cocked. She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around, hands above her head. The gun was aimed at her, point blank. "Listen, Miss, we are going to play a little game or Russian Roulette." He threw Mia a pistol and a single bullet. "Load it." The man commanded, pointing to Mia's gun with his. As he loaded the bullet into his gun, Mia slid her bullet into her pocket, cocked the gun, and spun the clip. She held the gun confidently to her temple and waited for the man. "One, two, three."

_Click._

Both guns were blank. They reloaded the guns and fired again. Mia held her breath and closed her eyes. With every click, Mia's heart raced faster and faster. Three shots, each blank. Mia was so nervous that she swore she was going to throw up. His gun finally shot the bullet. Blood and brain splattered the dark room. Mia took the bullet out of her pocket and loaded it into her gun. She buried the gun at the bottom of her backpack and slipped out of the room and into the sunlight.

The day was beautiful, not a cloud in the sky. Mia and Lucy had tracked down the hit and run driver, his name was Marcus and he lived in Miami. The two sat at the top of the stone staircase that led to Marcus' house, waiting for him to come home. They waited for nearly two hours, growing impatient. A large SUV pulled into the driveway. Mia and Lucy dove into the bushes by Marcus' door. Marcus dug through his pockets in search of his house key. Without a warning, he peered into the bushes. After a few seconds of careful inspection, Marcus entered his house. Just before the door shut, Mia and Lucy snuck in. The inside of the house was beautiful; the floors were covered in beautiful ruby colored tiles, the entire east wall was made out of solid glass, illuminating the whole, open first floor, and exotic plants of all kinds lined the east wall. Mia and Lucy slunk into the living room. Mia removed the loaded gun from her bag and waited for the right opportunity to strike. Marcus turned to water his plants; Mia decided that this was the perfect opportunity. She pulled the trigger and the bullet went cleanly through the back of Marcus' head. She turned her head away; she refused to look at the body. She thought that if she took out her mother's murderer, she would feel better, but the truth is she didn't feel better, now her hands were stained with the blood of another, and that is not what she wanted.

Mia sat in the interrogation room. The investigator across from her tried to get her talk, but she had just sat there, dazing off and not saying a single word. "Why, Mia? Why did you do it?" Mia looked at the investigator for the first time and spoke, "I killed Marcus to avenge my mother. He hit her with his SUV and drove away. He left her to die. She died in the middle of that deserted road right in front of my eyes." The investigator quickly jotted down word for word what Mia said and respond plainly, "Mia, Marcus didn't kill your mother." Mia's heart sank as the words hit her. "Marcus' car was stolen. The day you murdered him, he was just coming back home with his car after the police found it. The police haven't found out who stole it yet, but they know that the car had been missing for almost two months. Marcus was innocent."


End file.
